La mort d'un Ange
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Où vont les Anges lorsqu'ils meurent? Qui rencontrent-ils? Ces interrogations, un Ange va y répondre. OS


**Hey tout le monde! Encore un OS fait pendant le brevet blanc d'histoire de mercredi...faut croire que les brevets m'inspirent! Je vous offre cette fois un OS avec un personnage que vous n'avez peut être pas encore vu dans la série! Je ne spoile pas, mais quelqu'un de TRES important est dans cet OS! Si si! Mis à part ça, Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

_**La mort d'un Ange**_

Froid. Il faisait froid. L'air était glacial. Lugubre sans doute. Menaçant. Quand l'être couché au sol ouvrit les yeux, il ne put les garder longtemps ainsi, et les referma rapidement. Lancinante. La douleur était lancinante. Insupportable était la souffrance. D'où venait-elle ? L'être ne le savait pas. Il n'avait jamais connu la douleur, ce n'était pas son rôle. Il prit son courage à deux mains, car il devait bien savoir où il était, et rouvrit doucement les yeux, d'un bleu diamant étonnant. Il y avait peu de lumière, tout était sombre, mais le peu d'éclat irritait déjà le regard de l'inconnu.

C'était un Ange. Avant. Car il ne sentait plus sa Grâce en lui. Il avait peur, que s'était-il passé ? Il ne savait pas, il ne se souvenait plus, mais de ne plus sentir ses ailes le fit frissonner. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se lever ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Etait-il paralysé ? L'Ange initia un mouvement, il devait se lever, savoir où il était et comment en sortir, alors, puissant dans ses maigres forces, il se hissa et se releva au prix de nombreuses plaintes. C'était la première fois qu'il avait aussi mal.

Le mystérieux individu chercha vite un appui, risquant de tomber, ses mains tremblant. Son esprit rassembla toutes les informations qu'il avait. Ca y est, il se souvenait ! Il était au Paradis. Avant d'atterrir dans cet endroit sombre, il était au Paradis. La suite lui apparut finalement clairement. Metatron. La chute des Anges. Les deux tablettes. Les nombreux sacrifices. Tout lui revint. Mais...c'était impossible ! Les Anges, tous ses frères et sœurs, ne pouvaient pas être tombés, le Paradis ne pouvait pas être dévasté ainsi ! Et pourtant, le mystérieux individu savait que les visions qui l'assaillaient étaient vraies et réelles. En revanche, il ne savait pas pourquoi il vivait encore. Les Anges étaient censés disparaitre une fois qu'on les avait tué, et sur toute la Création du Seigneur, seul un être avait pu ressusciter autant de fois, plus qu'il ne l'était permis. Un Ange rebelle, se souvint l'être céleste. Mais Castiel avait eu raison de se rebeller et d'aimer l'humanité comme le lui avait demandé Dieu, même si ses manières d'obéir aux commandements dépassaient parfois l'entendement.

Lentement, l'ange s'avança, essayant de trouver une source de lumière pour au moins savoir où il était prisonnier, car oui, cet endroit, si divin ou démoniaque pouvait-il être, était bien une prison. Si sa Grâce l'avait accompagné, l'être aurait pu s'évader, car rien ne résister à un enfant de Dieu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'ange était démuni. Et si quelqu'un se décidait à l'attaquer par surprise, il n'y pourrait pas grand-chose.

-Pourquoi t'attaquerais-je, mon enfant ? claironna alors une voix sortie des murs, ou des parois, résonnant donc.

L'inconnu dut se boucher les oreilles. Il était encore faible et sensible, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre l'ouïe et qui sait, de perdre d'autres facultés.

-On appelle cela des sens, mon enfant, murmura la voix lointaine et pourtant parfaitement audible.

L'ange ne pipa mot. Est-ce qu'on l'observait ? Sans aucun doute, car il sentait des yeux perçants sur lui. Est-ce qu'on lisait dans ses pensées ? Il n'espérait pas. A moins que ça ne soit un ange qui lui parle. Cela le rassurerait tant.

-Tu n'es pas le seul ange sur cette terre, mon enfant, il est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas un ange. N'ais crainte, tu peux parler.

Malgré les paroles de l'autre étranger, l'être céleste ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il profita de sa vue nouvellement revenue pour marcher discrètement vers une nouvelle cachette.

-Ouvre les yeux, mon enfant. Ouvre-les.

-Ils sont ouverts ! ne put s'empêcher de déclara l'ange dont la voix suave se mit à doucement résonner.

-Non. Tu es dans le doute. Tu ne veux pas voir. Ouvre tes yeux, ouvre-les, vraiment. Tu dois les ouvrir, _**Naomi**_.

-C...comment savez-vous mon nom ?! Qui êtes-vous ?!

-Je connais chaque être de l'Univers, et on me donne plusieurs noms inexacts, à vrai dire. Allons Naomi, ouvre les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas, j'ai les yeux ouverts ! Dites-moi où est le reste de mon unité ! Sont-ils aussi dans cette prison ? questionna Naomi, méfiante, alors que ses yeux bleus scrutaient chaque parcelle du lieu sans lumière.

-Une prison ? Mais Naomi, nul endroit n'est une prison ! A part peut être le Purgatoire. Un refuge et une prison pour les âmes égarées des créatures surnaturelles.

Naomi frissonna un instant. Le Purgatoire était une véritable prison renfermant les premières créatures, les Léviathans.

-Tu as des questions à me poser, mon enfant ? Je ne répondrais que lorsque tu auras ouvert les yeux.

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient ouverts ! Vous le voyez aussi, peu importe où vous êtes, j'en suis sûre. Comment puis-je être en vie alors qu'on m'a tué ?! s'énerva l'être céleste, voulant à tout prix des réponses !

-Un indice sur le lieu où tu es, alors. Personne ne meurt véritablement, tu en conviens ? Alors si les hommes vont en Enfer ou au Paradis et si les créatures vont au Purgatoire, quel est le seul endroit ressemblant au Paradis qui abritera les Anges ? Maintenant mon enfant, ouvre les yeux. Il fait sombre dans ton esprit. Ouvre les yeux et fais venir à toi la lumière.

Naomi fronça les sourcils. Cet étrange personnage lui avait-il posé une...devinette ? Les Anges ne jouaient pas aux devinettes, que di...non, pas d'injures. Mais ces paroles presque poétiques attirèrent la curiosité de l'ange. Intrigante énigme. Prenant appui sur ce qu'elle pensa être un rocher, Naomi s'y installa et commença à méditer sur la question, alors qu'un regard bienveillant la contemplait avec attention.

-Paradis, Enfer, Purgatoire...je...je ne pense pas que je pourrais trouver la réponse à votre énigme, étranger, admit-elle difficilement, frustrée !

-Tu as pourtant toutes les connaissances en toi, Naomi. Mais avant de te demander où tu es, tu dois le voir. Que vois-tu ?

-En vérité, je ne vois rien. Tout est sombre, il n'y a qu'une faible lumière. Où suis-je, s'il vous plaît ?

L'ange comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse en voyant le silence de l'autre, qui se faisait presque inquiétant, mais une part de réponse sur la phrase répétée de l'autre individu lui vint doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant lentement le vide dans son esprit encombré de mille et une questions. Elle n'avait pas les yeux si ouverts que cela en fin de compte. Et la clé se trouvait dans une méditation et un vide total des pensées. Un humain mettrait du temps à le faire, mais n'étant pas humaine, elle y parvint rapidement. Elle était enfin détendue. La personne mystérieuse qui l'observait eut un certain petit sourire.

-Maintenant dis-moi, où es-tu, mon enfant ? demanda-t-il avec douceur. Ouvre les yeux maintenant, et vois.

L'ange obéit doucement et rouvrit les yeux avec lenteur. Elle voyait, oui, elle voyait enfin ! La lumière était enfin présente, tapie partout ! Mais elle n'était pas aveuglante comme l'aurait imaginé Naomi. C'était en fait une douce lumière apaisante. Et le paysage était presque aussi beau que le Paradis. Une forêt aux mille couleurs l'entourait, et une forteresse colorée de beige étincelant trônait fièrement devant elle. Tout autour, il y avait de magnifiques cascades d'eau gigantesques. Ce que cet endroit était beau, si sublime, si...paradisiaque.

Et au milieu, face à elle, juste au milieu de ce lieu rêvé, quelqu'un se tenait debout, droit, fier, l'observant de ses yeux bleus. Un bleu si éclatant, alors que du noir faisait le contour de ce bleu céleste et clair. Naomi se figea en le voyant, en observant cet individu mystérieux. Comment...c'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être...elle s'agenouilla rapidement, baissant la tête en signe de respect.

-Naomi ?

-Père, murmura cette dernière, contenant avec difficulté les émotions humaines qui l'assaillaient en ce moment même.

Dieu, elle avait _**DIEU**_ devant elle. Son père, celui qui l'avait crée, lui faisait l'honneur de venir la voir, de lui montrer son visage. Elle souhaita garder pour toujours le souvenir de son père céleste. Elle scella l'image qu'elle avait de lui : Des yeux bleus dont elle ne parvenait à définir la beauté, des cheveux court qui oscillaient entre le brun et le noir, brillants au soleil, un doux visage dont les traits ressemblaient à ceux des dieux grecs à ne pas se méprendre. Qu'il était splendide, son père, même avec sa tenue vestimentaire moderne ! Dieu portait un pantalon et une chemise, et non pas une robe de l'ancienne époque !

-Me voyais-tu comme cela, mon enfant ? interrogea ce dernier, tendrement, s'approchant de la femme émue.

-Je...je ne sais pas, Père. Je n'espérais plus vous voir, avoua honteusement l'ange.

-As-tu perdu la foi, ma fille ?

-Je ne sais plus, Père, dut-elle révéler encore une fois

-Allons Naomi, tu as été capable de voir cet endroit. Plonge dans ton esprit, continua Dieu.

Il s'avança davantage et posa ses mains divines sur les épaules de la brune. Il la fit se relever et lui sourit, un sourire paternel, tandis qu'il liait leurs mains entre elles.

-Dis-moi, Naomi, as-tu la foi ?

-Je suis désolée Père...je...j'ai perdu la foi...je sais que je ne suis pas digne d'être encore vivante...

-En réalité tu n'es plus, dans le monde matériel du moins. Mais tu as rejoins ta nouvelle maison, faite pour les anges.

-Père ?! Voulez-vous dire que je suis à...Avalon ?! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, même nos ainés le savent ! tenta-t-elle de raisonner, confuse.

-C'est qu'ils ont oublié mon amour pour eux. Les humains vont au Paradis ou en Enfer et les créatures vont au Purgatoire, alors pourquoi mes chers enfants n'auraient pas une dernière demeure où ils vivraient éternellement ? Parce que vous êtes les protecteurs de mes créations ? Non, absolument pas. Vous avez le droit à une dernière maison, qui ressemble en effet au Paradis. Tu es à Avalon, ma petite fille.

-Mais...mais Avalon n'est accessible qu'aux anges fidèles qui ont accompli parfaitement leurs missions ! Comment puis-je être ici ?

-Tu es fidèle ! Tu as toujours accompli ta mission ! défendit Dieu, fixant son enfant.

-Non ! Non Père, je n'ai pas accompli ma mission ! Ma mission était de protéger ce que vous aviez crée, et je l'ai oublié ! J'ai oublié vos commandements, j'ai...tué en votre nom, confia Naomi, tentant de ne pas montrer sa détresse.

-Mais tous les anges l'ont oublié à un moment. Vous avez tué en mon nom, les humains aussi. Je n'ai pas demandé tous ces massacres, mais est-ce pour cela que vous devez tous être punis ?

-Oui, car on a désobéit ! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'hausser le ton.

Elle avait enfin pris conscience de toutes ses erreurs, et une partie d'elle s'en voulait tellement ! Elle savait que si le Paradis tombait vraiment, ça serait aussi de sa faute. Dieu parut quant à lui amusé par la colère de sa fille. Celle-ci se rendit compte de son attitude, et rebaissa la tête !

-Ma fille, n'ais pas honte. Tu as certes désobéit et essayer de changer le Paradis, en le faisant de la mauvaise manière, mais tu n'as pas fait que cela. Tu t'es sacrifié pour notre grande famille.

-Mais j'ai aussi fait exécuter nombre de mes frères et sœurs, et je savais ce que je faisais !

-Je sais. Je garde un œil sur le Paradis. J'ai vu tes décisions et tes doutes. J'avoue avoir hésité à t'accorder le pardon et la vie éternelle, mais quelques facteurs m'ont décidé. Vois-tu, Naomi, malgré tes nombreuses erreurs, tu t'es repentie. Tu essayais juste de protéger notre maison. Pas de la bonne façon, mais tu as découvert un complot que même moi je n'aurais imaginé. Metatron...et dire que je lui faisais confiance ! Mon propre scribe se met en tête de me trahir...vous méritez cependant cette punition, du moins une partie de cette punition.

-Pourquoi, Père, pourquoi ?! Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ?!

-Est-ce un châtiment que de vivre parmi les humains, mes plus chères créations ? Est-ce un châtiment de devenir un humain à son tour ?

Naomi n'osa pas répondre. Elle se devait d'être honnête avec Dieu son Père, mais pouvait-elle tout lui dire ? Elle craignait de l'offenser, et prit donc la décision de se taire. Mieux valait qu'elle le laisse parler, car elle méritait ces remontrances.

-Ceci n'est pas une remontrance, mon enfant. Crois-tu que c'est parce que toi et notre grande famille n'avez pas de cœur que vous ne pouvez pas devenir des humains ?

-Ce n'est pas notre rôle, Père ! Vous nous avez crée pour que l'on protège l'humanité en tant qu'Anges ! Nous sommes vos soldats, nous ne devons pas ressentir ! Ce n'est pas _**notre**_ rôle !

-C'est à moi seul de décider de cela. Il n'est pas encore l'heure de débattre de cette affaire en réalité. Si je suis ici devant toi, si tu as le privilège de me voir, ma fille, c'est parce que je dois te parler. En vérité je vais t'offrir quelque chose. Malgré tes erreurs, je vais te ramener auprès des frères Winchester et de Castiel.

-Père, que voulez-vous dire ? demanda l'Ange, confuse.

-Tu vas ressusciter et aider Castiel à retrouver sa Grâce. Vous allez trouver une solution pour stopper tous ces massacres, mais fais attention. Je t'offre un don, ne le perds pas, ne le gâche pas. Profite-en.

-Je ne mérite pas cet honneur, je ne serais d'aucune utilité pour Castiel !

-Plus utile que tu ne l'imagines, ma fille. Tu as vu le vrai Metatron, contrairement à Castiel. Retourne sur Terre et répare tes erreurs. Aide Castiel à se repentir, à réparer ses erreurs aussi.

Dieu s'apprêta à toucher le front de Naomi, mais celle-ci se recula. Elle avait encore tant de questions à lui poser !

-Naomi ? s'enquit son père, fronçant un sourcil.

-Père, permettez-moi quelques questions, je vous en prie.

-Le temps t'est compté mais...très bien, j'accepte de répondre à deux de tes questions.

-Merci infiniment Père ! Vous reverrais-je ou bien effacerez-vous toute trace de notre rencontre de ma mémoire ? demanda-t-elle pour commencer, alors qu'elle était hésitante dans sa voix.

-Je pourrais effacer ta mémoire, mais je veux que tu gardes en tête tout ce que l'on s'est dit. Ta deuxième question, maintenant. Attention Naomi, choisis-la bien. Tu n'as qu'une chance jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, avertit son Père.

Naomi réfléchit. Elle avait tellement d'interrogations sans réponses pour Dieu ! Pourquoi était-il parti ? L'aiderait-il dans sa nouvelle mission ? Croyait-il vraiment que les Anges méritaient un châtiment aussi douloureux ? Que pensait-il des Anges ? Allait-il en ressusciter d'autres ? Les aimait-il encore ?

-Toutes ces questions trouveront un jour des réponses, ma fille. Mais pour le moment, je ne puis que répondre à la question que tu auras choisie. Ou peut être souhaites-tu me poser cette seconde question plus tard, pendant ta quête ?

-Oui, Père, dit-elle après avoir hésité un instant.

-Parfait. Alors lorsque tu auras trouvé ta question, prie pour moi et pose-la moi. Es-tu prête à marcher sur Terre à nouveau ?

-Je...j'aimerais tant revoir mes frères et sœurs...peut être que Samandriel et Ion sont ici, il faut que je leur parle ! Je souhaiterais tant qu'ils me pardonnent...

-Tu les reverras un jour, ma fille. Je veille sur tous mes enfants, ne l'oublie pas, et retrouve la foi.

Naomi voulut dire quelque chose, mais Dieu posa deux doigts sur son front caché par une frange brune, et l'ange se sentit happée par une force invisible et extrêmement puissante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle et Dieu avaient disparu d'Avalon.

* * *

**Cet OS est fini, et il n'y aura pas de suite! Je me concentre sur d'autres projets (: N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles font si chaud au cœur des auteurs!**

**(ps: Promis, un jour j'arrêterais de faire des fics sur Naomi!)**


End file.
